Eternal String
by noniq
Summary: Seeing Sasori in a high school suit along with the OOC-ness? You got it! And watch him pursuing Gaara’s love! What the! Gaara! Where’s Deidara? Hey! Cmon, dude! I want Deidara!
1. Chapter 1

_Just a naughty scene about Sasori x Deidara (and a simple thought: Why don't I add Gaara? He's hawt, right?). Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 1**

Perfect day. Nice and warm Monday morning, even the birds were chirping energetically for welcoming the day.

At the far end, below the heavenly ambience, along the street; among the well-ordered elite housing, in one of the white mansions built, the young boy Sasori squirmed as he felt the sun beam was teasing throughout his smooth skin which was hidden under his red blanket 

"Awwnnn," He yawned reluctantly like there was something burdening his droopy eyes. He tried to regain his entire soul to completely emerging his body and feeling how the fresh air snatched entering his nostrils. Yet, he still felt listless knowing that today is his first day school, probably, unwanted day.

He has been doing private school for 5 years, so it wouldn't be that easy to be accustomed with general class, realizing how tough his life would be. It'd be absolutely difficult to face new kind of learning methods, new fussy friends, ferocious teacher, or delinquent guys. Somehow, he felt overanxious for these who have casually lived in such individual life.

"Feel so putter in your first day school? How so uncool from you, Master," Such a calm voice was sounded from the door side, a pony-tailed boy was standing aside the wall, he wore a weird black yukata with red cloud drawn on it; watching how the young red haired boy moved slowly awakening from his slumber.

"You don't have rights to say that, Deidara," A peevish reply came out when the red boy rolled for another position before finally moved his slender legs from the bed and peddling on a carpet floor, stood straightly toward his assistant and began to pace hesitantly close to him.

"That's sharp," Deidara tempted to touch the young boy's head to tease him before he was already shoved, "I thought you hate making people wait for you," He chuckled when he saw the young boy was about heading to the bathroom aside him.

"Did I?" Without tried to face the speaker he started to loosen his rumpled pajamas, "I didn't ask you to wait. Finally I woke up at six am before you came. Your only idle talk just wasted my time," He stepped into his bathroom which only separated by the crystal glass let his assistant could merely saw his reflection. 

He was about to start spinning the water spigot, when realized that his assistant still stuck out for no reasons, "Could you just move out and prepare for things you should do?" 

No need an answer, he had just ended the conversation loftily yet began taking the shower.

OooooO

"Your uniform, please," Deidara handed a new set uniform to his master after minutes he finished the bath.

"Thank's," He stepped toward the mirror, observed his detail look while lining another grey coat after his white shirt, spruced up the ruck on his garment, lacing the black tie encircled his white neck, not letting any thread left on it and made sure he wore his clean and glossy shoes, "Perfect," He chuffed slyly.

Deidara watched at his master silently. He knew well how his master really considers high performance as one point of perfection; not to mention, accurate in detail really is a part of his knack; that's what he called truly art.

"I assume that you're paid to do such useful things rather than throwing your eyes on me," He glowered at Deidara through the mirror, felt so annoyed noticing that his assistant always fulsomely observed him.

"Well, I suppose that--,"

"Where's my lunch?" Intentionally cut the ponytail-haired words, he turned back his staring at his startled-assistant.

"Oh, I'll get it," He scooted leaving Sasori who sighed conceited.

_So, finally this day has come_, Sasori remained a slight smile before walked out leaving his room. _Wondering would it be such a nice day for me_.

OooooO

"Morning everyone, we have a new student attends for our class today, Sasori-kun" A tall black haired man stood beside Sasori, introduced him majestically," Please be nice, since he's been moved here for a while and still haven't known for so much things," he explained explicitly. He smiled toward Sasori, brought him kind of pleasant welcome. 

_One point for warm welcoming, I suppose_.

"Waaahh," The student was staging whisper; discussing about a new look in their class which making Sasori felt so uneasy and began to act garishly. 

"Okay, you can take your seat there, in front of Gaara-kun," The teacher pointed his finger into a penultimate chair which placed right in front of a stony-faced boy with red hair. For glimpse; he could see a black mark on his forehead but couldn't see it clearly unless he gets closer to him. There was another empty chair in front of his which made him wonder why the teacher didn't choose that one for him.

"Nice to meet you, guys," Sasori replied the boisterous welcome from the pupils and headed up toward the seat that the teacher mentioned earlier, for a moment he could see the red haired boy just had a look on him curiously as he was pissed by this newcomer.

"Hey," Sasori accosted but the other boy sudden turned his head off and gazed toward the school's garden through the window beside him. 

_What the heck!_ Sasori sulked as he received such bad manner in his first day school, throwing his sight out from that guy.

Just a moment after he took his seat and began to prepare his book, another boy with a squiggle along his face suddenly came up entering the class, he slammed the door recklessly, "I made it!" he screamed pantingly made the entire class suddenly cheered up for his appearance. He looked so kinky with his complacence smile toward the whole class.

_Who's this bare faced guy_, Sasori asked himself, not paying much interest for such fooleries. For a moment, he glanced over through his backward and happily found that even Gaara acted as coldly as he did, afterall he still calmly stared through the window. _What a relieve_.

_What? How could I say that?_

"You're late! Kankurou," The teacher's voice sudden corrupted Sasori's daydream and swiftly paid his sight toward that newly occurrence.

"Whacch ? But its still 5 minutes leftc!" the young boy appealed against the teacher.

"Please take your seat and be calm as I'm gonna write down your name in my report," He lifted up his eyebrows as a simple straight warn.

"But, Iruka-sen--," The boy tried to give his reasons.

"And the boy sits behind you is Sasori-kun, please be nice to him," He added without any excuse.

"Whaaca!" He walked helplessly, grumbling around and soon frowned toward Sasori when he got there, "Humph. Yo, I'm Kankurou, nice to meet cya," Tried to start a proper greeting with arms akimbo and sudden pulled out his chair roughly. He still felt irk for what he just had. 

The young boy just expressionless smiled, "Sasori," He murmured crinkly. 

_What a piquing act from a tasteless school_. He thought as aware of the remaining chair that he'd been so curious for.

OooooO

Break time would always be a better chance for bracing up every soul, including for a young Sasori. He couldn't help for having a bad quarter experience during his first day.

He sat alone on one of benches in side of school garden; his coat looked sprawled on the back rest. Slowly he began to untie the napkin which was covering his lunchbox and started to open it. Somehow, it's good for having Deidara's home cooking since he still hasn't gotten used to have one from the cafeteria (or let say that he actually couldn't cook).

"Hey, Sasori-kun! Wanna eat meals together?" Faintly sounds came followed by several boys who were heading toward where he sat. 

"Uh, I'm--." He was about to reply before the boys has just already take their seat around him, "Okay," he answered confusedly.

"What do you bring, Sasori-kun?" Someone among the boys asked him, a blonde haired guy tried to peep up what's inside Sasori's lunchbox, "Woww! That looks delicious!"

"Hey, lemme see!" Another boy appeared from his back with a white dog on his right shoulder, _wondering was it allowed?_ "Waaawww, yeahh!" Somehow Sasori started to scare that the other would started to slobber toward him.

"Oh, it's just a common meal, I had my assistant made it for me," Sasori replied churlishly; tried to hide his dejected face. Having someone who always pried and pried was annoying! 

_And please don't blame me why I'd prefer to have private school, damn that granny and Deidara to choose me attending this school_.

"What a noise," Another soft voice has just passed through him and directly Sasori saw how Gaara's face looked so annoyed and walked straightly into the garden. 

"Hey--," Sasori was about to hold back, "Sorry," He screamed hoping that he would receive a good response at this once, but Gaara seemed not even care as he kept walking and faded among the gorses.

"Never mind. That Gaara, he's so mysterious that we even would never know things bout him," The blonde boy spoke perfunctorily, "Just take it easy," He started to eat his own meals greedily which easily made Sasori felt uncomfortable so he turned his head from watching the blonde.

Somehow, Sasori is not a kind of person who could take things easily when someone despises him and let it off without take any proper action. He hates it. So, he put his meals on the bench and whisked into the garden tried to find Gaara to set things right. He could hear his new friends called up him, but this is even serious! 

_For_ _I'm a master!_

Not so long, Sasori succeeded chiseling among the bushes which surrounding the garden plaza, he could see from afar; few sight; that Gaara sat there restfully aside the pond; did not do anything, maybe he sleeps? Sasori began to guess. Unconsciousness, he began to stalk what Gaara's doing.

The scene started how he watched the boy named Kankurou firstly jumped out to catch Gaara and surprisingly jumped toward him; and continued for he could see how the red-haired boy got shocked and seemed yelling toward the other laughing man. 

As far, all the motion came for Sasori's pleasure before he finally saw there was a blonde girl came joining those two guys and directly headed toward Gaara while bringing him something: Lunch box? He supposed. _What! How dare the girl just bring him a meals!_

_Hah?_ Sudden Sasori felt so nerve about his feelings. _Why I pried for this?_

He leaned his head more forward to see Gaara and sneaked to see how the girl began to sit beside Gaara and watched him ate his lunch so attractively.

_No way!_

_Hey! It's just weird, what's this feeling?_ Sasori started to step behind, didn't want to see more of those itchy scenes.

_It can't be,_ he shook his head angrily, sultry, _Oh stop all these sick feelings!_ _They all made me burnt!_ _Moreover, I don't know what the heck with me!_

"Ahkkk," Sasori yelled insensibly when his feet just slipped into mossy rock and straightly pratfall on the ground, he yelled painfully as touching his butt, didn't aware when someone stepped coming near him.

"You," Came to near him, a boy was standing straightly in front of him, gaping at Sasori who gasped surprisingly, bugged eyed as he couldn't believe what's happening. It felt like he wanted to run to the edge of this flat world (if he might think that the world is too plain to be cruised)

"Ga-Gaara-kun," Sasori spoke falteringly; forgetting his pain. _This is too sudden! He'll despise me more! No way! _ He could sense how his body reacted so ponderous and stiff; he started to think what he would say for real to explain all of this shamefully incident. He hardly tried to stand up as shooting pain flew throughout his joint.

"What are you doing, Toddie?" Gaara smirked humiliating, felt so dispassionate for what he'd seen, otherwise he seemed to enjoy mortifying a blushing boy in front of him.

_No more!_ Sasori couldn't hold it, he already reached his limit to receive all those bad manners and was straightaway clenching toward Gaara's face.

"Say YOU-- WHAT!" The red haired lost his control and moved toward the other who has already made him even more pissed.

"Eh," Sasori freezed with delated eyes when noticed that Gaara enabled to hold up his fist. Unexpectedly, Gaara was holding up his hand forcefully made him could move nowhere, Gaara pulled Sasori's hand and made his body pushed to get close to him, brought him to his chest. It was too quick to be felt, but the remaining was he could sense Gaara steady scent. It was as dashing as he automatically wanted to taste it more by closing his eyes.

_He holds me_, Sasori began to frighten out as he could hear Gaara's heartbeat and feel him even closer then. Gaara's both hands embraced him tenderly, considered him as fragile porcelain. _What's this mean?_ _Something feels so comfortable._

Sasori got dizzy after while, mixed of joy and anxious filled up his muddled emotion.

"Just be a good boy, from now on," Somehow, it was faded by the wind. The breeze was moving too fast but it still clearly heard How Gaara was whispering through his ear; smoothly like he didn't want this to elapse so soon. The sense of Gaara's lips just nudged his lop ears. Is this possibly true?

_It's tasteful._

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Soft. I can feel it, Gaara's lips are roving throughout my skin; his tongue is tracing so nimbly, he touches every angle, treasures every piece of this body. His cold fingers are slowly drifting along me, trying to dig so vigorously, intend to find more sites to place his passion. How can I deny, he fills all my body needs. He really did all amazingly.

I sense it, more than using my eyes and my feelings, it's all warm.

They're rushing over my blood, flying for I can't help for this inebriating enthusiasm. His delicate and passionate breaths are now barely hurtling break through every layer of my fortress. His hands, Oh, I can't help it, slowly groped my entire cover. He made me so sensitive! And I'm totally defeated.

Even the grass where we both laid on felt so comfortable like I never have this before… He shows me what I've been searching for so long time. If I just could find this thing so early before…

Honestly, I want him to hear this, how I truly felt sorry when I complained too much about today, but I can't hold out when I received all those invidious manners all this time, even you.. Even you…

How suppose I react for now.. Gaara-kun…?

The leaves fell down on Sasori's head, tried to calm his confusedness, tried to return him into his pleasure, a new pleasure which brought him a new bliss of heaven satisfaction, brought by someone he never expect before; someone who even never came into his mind, someone who shouldn't bring these afterall...

"I want more…." Sasori groaned as he opened his eyes. Blurry saw a strange experience for he could felt another aura, but Gaara wasn't here anymore. He rubbed his eyes to find a better sight. It wasn't the previous garden or the rug of grass where he laid before. It was even colder there. Quiet and cold, and there wasn't the remaining scent of Gaara.

"What's more?" Obviously changed. It shouldn't be where Sasori in, he looked at this wide spacious room; broken white decoration, clean and calm. The smell filled up of medicine, felt as the whole air is something similar to disinfectant. Sickroom?

He stared at himself, sat on the bed with his kinky shirt, soaked skin; the sheet which covered him back then already left dowdily on the side of the bed. It's not the point, anyway. Something annoying when Sasori found another boy with squiggles along his face just sat beside his bed calmly and looked at Sasori with strange way; he was the man who spoke earlier.

"Wet dreams, huh?" The person continued his words unresponsively as he threw his sight into midst of Sasori's body part, he smiled as reacted for something attractive.

"What..?" Truly, nothing could make Sasori felt more ashamed even greater than having his own turned on in front of other. How disgraceful to have it seen by other, moreover strange guy that he just known for a couple while.

"Sht!" Sasori blushed as he tried to pull the sheet to cover his groin and placed his both hands to push his arousing member. It was hurt but it couldn't be help. This is sck! He looked down as felt so shameful; having a new one watched him in his very private state, for the god sake! Even his grandmother never saw his erection. The man chuckled so derisively which made Sasori even felt so resentful.

"Ah, c'mon, that's normal, I may have it too if I were you.. Yeah, you know.. Chicks, boops, and we're 17," The squiggles chuckled teasing the red haired boy who even looked more desperate, trying to hide his anger while turning off his head so the other man couldn't see his nauseated face, "I dream about having sex everyday, three some, orgie.. And it's all hot! Hehe, just relax,"

"Stop that nonsense, Squiggly," Sasori moved from his bed, placed his every toes inside his shoes quickly intended to leave that unknown room (and that noisy guy) sooner. He staggered to reach the nearest door thought it might be the only way to move out, his head still felt so dizzy when he touched it, but it was better to leave this place sooner. Just a simple slight thought, how could he was here? But he didn't care bout it.

"My name is Kankurou, you jerk!" He yelled, felt aggrieved with sudden react, but the other boy already handed the door-handle and was to open it.

It happened too fast and only took a second when there were already another two persons came into the room; one of them was running into the surprised red haired who got blank at a time.

A tall lady wearing white coat with her one tailed green hair was standing at the door step, her red lipstick looked too bright on her thin lips. There was a boy behind her– red haired boy with the same school uniform, somehow Sasori couldn't see him clearly, but seemed his face was cognizable.

"Do you feel even better, freshman?" Rather than saying sorry, she asked Sasori with her straight face while taking her right palm on Sasori's forehead.

"Ah, Tsunade-sensei," Kankurou stood up reverently while holding back his titter for watching Sasori's foolish mimic. He tried to see who was another boy behind her, Ah, he noticed then, it was Gaara.

Heh? Gaara? What the heck is he doing ?

"Gaara-kun was the one who brought you here and seemed you have such anemic or something, it was shocking when found you collapsed in the garden while ago. So let's have him to take you home," She still kept her intention toward the young boy who stood so lumpish in front of her.

"So - sorry…?" Sasori's got rattled hearing her last word which quickly regained his total consciousness. Gaara will take me home?! Yeah! Take me, fck me! He made his move and tried to collect his thoughts, He looked at Gaara and planted some respect face on him, "Thanks," He smiled shyly toward Gaara hoping a nice respond given from his words.

Gaara looked plainly, showing his cold and usual stony shape. "Oh, ok--…"

"Excuse me, but let me take the rest," Someone interfered those conversation. Someone was walking toward the room-door, a light step but quiet dazzled for everyone who was staying with their own stiffness. A weird black yukata with red petals pattern drawn on it, white ponytail hair and he looked into Sasori with warm sight. On his back, he was carrying (Sasori noticed it…) Sasori's bag.

"Dei-Deidara," He rose his tone. Hell! What crap like him doing here! Ghezzz Sht ! You are lame, Deidara! You're shtful! You clipped the wings! Sasori lost his control, he threw all swears upon his mind. He couldn't say anything other than frowning and frowning, and more fed up when Deidara drew his hand, let his master walked beside him and accompanied him leaving all the rest people who still kept seeing them.

"Let's go, Master…" Thought, that he had made a perfect moment. He smiled. Not knowing that his master still paid his sight into the distracted red haired boy.

"Is it hurt?" Deidara rubbed Sasori's spinal cause his fallen down back then. Sasori lay on back while letting his assistant were taking care of him, "I'm sorry…" He heard his master hummed for something while continuing to spread the balsam through the red hair's back. Something perturbed his mind when he watched his master's face, gloomy and spaced out.

Like the other nights he had spent with his master. It always felt silent and quiet, but not too peculiar to be enjoyed. Just like this time. In this spacious room; his master's room; only two of them on the bed, he sat on the bed side while caressing the white slender body who was bed ridden before him.

He kept massaging Sasori's back. Somehow, it wasn't his first time, Sasori is entrusted to only him and he quiet sure that no one ever touched this fragile skin as intense as he does,

For a moment, Sasori writhed as he felt Deidara hardened his stroke; he reversed his body quickly and sat on the bed where they were about. He looked toward his assistant's guilty face who already subjected and frightened while looking at his master.

Their eyes just met each others. No words. It's just like him. He was the person who wouldn't say 'it's hurt' easily; and Deidara was pretty experienced to face this kind of situation. The fact, it'd be Deidara the one who thought lots about his young master, never know what is in Sasori's mind, what he was musing about. Wondering it days and nights until they finally became a habit.

"I'm done," Sasori took his shirt which put on Deidara's lap and wore it off hand, he then clapped his pillow to soften it and was about to lie down and sleep, ignoring the confusion on the ponytail's face.

"Are you mad at me, Master? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sasori avoided to meet those eyes. He knew it; how he hates the way Deidara's looking at him. It always painful but somehow it's warm. He lay facing the other side of his room while hearing Deidara sighed softly on his back.

"Just forget it, Master.. Everyone often gets bad day on their first day school. Nothing to be ashamed of," He tried to cheer his master, though he wasn't quiet certain was it thing he should do…

But afterall, it always thing he could do. Sasori was superior and pretty sure that whatever words wouldn't do him better, Deidara knew it. Sasori loved to hear Deidara's voice; because he loved to demean him, so every word that he spoke would be all mere formality. It's apparently for his fake consolation and Deidara was used to. In the end, he still didn't know how to read his master's mind.

Moreover it's not that accident, you fool! You made me lost my chance for being with that guy. Lame Sasori directly decried Deidara for what he's doing that afternoon, but simply, it just not him to able revealing his uneasiness straightaway.

"I don't get any points with all of this. I hate to spend my time in this indefinite activity, I can learn more from my home-schooling; I guess my previous teacher could do all even better," Sasori tried to find another subject to be effused. He knew it was wrong, he's been so untrue to his feelings for so long, but this is too much… He wasn't at the state that he wanted to complain much about his current life; at least, ever since having that person came to his dream. So, he lied.

"Um, well.. I guess there are more things than knowledge that you'll get from school," Deidara answered carefully. He didn't take any formal school before; he was just a clodhopper and had been living with his instinct. His meeting with his current master has changed his thought a bit, bit logic but less than make sense.

Sasori turned his back and stared toward the ponytail who still sat calmly in his position.

"Like, something called obsession?" He continued it, smiled slightly as he was saying something attractive.

"Obsession, huh? As expected from an idiot like you to say thing injudiciously," Sasori turned off his head again and started to close his eyes.

"Oh, no.. Please spare me," He laughed, "Even slaves have their own obsession in order to create a better life,"

"Slaves don't get school," The young master sighed as he know the result of this fabricate conversation, tried to pull his blanket but afterall still have his ears to listen to his only assistant, "Obsession causes covetous, you should know that," He inculcated within his low voice.

"It's more than acknowledgment; bit less than your buffetings. It acts more aggressive than your perfect art, but still need more of your persistent and confidence," For a while he could see Sasori frowned listening to his last words, "Like you, in your own aviary, where you've been living in, things come and go but you'd straightly sure they're still your possession. But this current living is when you are thrown inside a jungle with more than many birds, which at the same time they'll grip your things and the other will become unfaithful, you'll no longer own thing you did. And here's 'obsession', it encourages your will and spirit; Kinda life which consist the art of living and defense, there is a gold string which connect between this 'obsession' and future," He spin a yarn with his own thoughts. However, listening to Deidara's blind story is similar to kinda folk tale. Way easy to be heard not to be thoughts.

"And the points are….?" Hurried jump to final conclusion, this was Sasori would do when he already got bored and sleepy. He was about half sleep and hardly tried to not fall asleep.

"Friends, rivals, challenges, joyful, where you'll find none in your private school," Deidara smiled with his contented aura.

"Deidara, you're too wiseacre, keep in mind that I'm years older than you and don't you ever dare to pry about my perfect art! I'm genius and my life is well-planned, all my futures are arranged, that's why I don't need all those trivialities to intrude my ways. You should call grandma soon to omit my school and ask her to bring my previous teacher!" Sasori ordered explicitly, he couldn't help it, he didn't intend to say this but no matter what, he couldn't let Deidara to find out his true feelings. Afterall, he was too sleepy and moreover, he still felt stiff in his butt.

"Nah, you just try to escape from one of challenge from your new life,"

"That school is too plain, insipid," he answered scornful. Five minutes ? No, he only could endure for another two minutes…

"Hahaha, but still you couldn't manage yourself with your sciatica while ago, I was a massager minutes ago," Deidara reminded, didn't care whether it would allude his master or not. With his master's sleepy face, Deidara didn't scare to get scolded, cause he won't, or unless it'd delayed until the next morning.

"Don't get so cocky, I just want to make sure that I didn't give you unemployment pay," Sasori couldn't stay more. He needed sleep for then.

"Oh, my, that's really you, Master," Deidara was about to stand up and turned off the wall lamp for leaving his master's room

"Deidara…" Sudden Sasori spoke with his drowsy voice through his backpart still facing his assistant from the bed. He was half sleep, but he knew there was still something that his assistant –only him— should do.

"Yeah?" The ponytail held his step from the threshold, glared toward the hidden body under the red garment, walked returning to the side bed, stood perceptively saving his smile.

There was ritual. A ritual which only could be done by this entrusted person, since first time he was chosen to be the red-haired private assistant. The duty to expel all the loneliness and sorrow, duty to bring him lights and chase away all of his burden, duty for all, it's only given to this man with his black yukata.

Or probably, it has to be him… for this time.

Deidara crouched his body as reaching the laying body, he spreaded his arms and infolded him with all his care. He held him gently, the very most person in his life, a very precious treasure as he had considered it since he had been chosen for this job.

As if he could admit it… Someday.

"Good night, Master," He whispered through the boy's ear, brought him to enter his dreams.

"I think that new student is quiet interesting, don't you feel it ?" There were miles away from the previous mansion. It was in another room, another room among the thousand flat-units available in a medium apartment building. Kankurou sat with his legs crossed facing the table where he did his homework in his livingroom, beside him, Gaara was sitting on a sofa paying his attention to the television which placed several feet from him.

"He looks simple, but I guess he's kinda artful," Kankurou continued his words, he turned around the pen between in his right hand, play it so it swirled through his fingers.

"I don't know," Gaara answered, he stick at nothing other than the TV programs. He played the remote to search another film that may attract him in this late at night, whatever films as long it could feed his insomnia.

"But, really… I was so surprised for knowing that you were the one who brought him to the medical room," The squiggle boy threw his pen toward Gaara, unfortunately, the red haired was able to catch it nicety.

"Tsk, you were there too, weren't you?" He threw the pen away from him so it collided the wall, made his opponent yelled dejected, "And the way Temari got wrath was annoying, she was the one who asked me to observe what was inside the bushes while we're eating and I found that helpless kid blacked-out,"

"Ah, so the noisy thing was him…" Kankurou mumbled randomly tried to take another pen from his pencil-case, "And you carried him… ? How sweet….," he found one and began to write something in his book.

"Is there any point that I'd drag him? You're getting pretty annoying lately, huh," Gaara moved from the living room, started to walk to another side of the room; walked loftily toward a white door in the right side. "G'nite," He spoke indolently without appropriate intention to face the other boy.

"Sasori, huh?" The squiggle boy scratched haphazardly in his sheet book until he ended up writing something on it. Clear and obvious. It was written 'Sasori'.

(to be continued)

_Tried to dig more about Sasori n Deidara personalities (I know it was long conversation…) XD I'll come next with Gaara Hope you enjoy it :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Way too long, I'm sorry, I was so terribly busy and only make one shot. But, I'll try to continue this more on time XD (And note: this is a romance fiction not a bold-sport one)_

**CHAPTER 3**

Still on the same morning at the elite street where Sasori mansion's located in, as usual, Deidara was serving his master's breakfast at the dining table. Next beside him, the red hair boy, Sasori was enjoying his breakfast without noticing how Deidara looked so joyful for he could serve his master properly.

"I'll have a P.E. class today _(note: Physical Education)_," Sasori informed while chewing his omelet sandwich which Deidara has served him.

"Really? Then you should eat more, Master," His blonde assistant replied him wisely while sitting next Sasori.

"Of course not!" The red haired snapped back, "Or I'll have gripes at the time I do running,"

"Oh, then I'm gonna put your breakfast in your lunchbox," He suggested. 

Sasori nodded as Deidara got up respectfully and walked ahead toward the pantry for serving another his master's daily stuff.

"And about your hips? Does it still hurt?" The blonde remained about his master's previous incident before he soon noticed how Sasori frowned at him. Truthfully, Sasori was kind of person who hates and easily gets irritated whenever someone remains him about his embarrassing moment. _For I'm a master._

"No, I'm okay," He quick replied.

"I'll take you again –"

"No, you don't have to," This time, Sasori would make sure himself that he would return home way safely and even so he would make sure to approach Gaara more intense than yesterday. It's an absolute goal.

_Wait. Does it mean that I would stay at that public school even longer? Did I say that I want to discontinue studying there?_

"Huh?" Deidara still didn't sure about his master's real intention. He has finished preparing Sasori's lunchbox and was about to hand it to his master.

"I mean, I can walk alone," Sasori assured.

"But, mast-,"

"I told you I'm okay, Deidara," Sasori take his lunchbox and put it into his bags as he was ready to leave. 

"But your grandma asked –"

"I'm 17 years old already," He glared toward Deidara with his furious eyes, the only way that Deidara would never have a way to win against him from time to time.

"I'm sorry," 

OooooO

"Okay everyone, let's have some warm-up," The sport's teacher spread up his both arms while shouting toward the pupils to lead the warming-up motion.

It was a bright day and Sasori's class was doing P.E. at the outer court together with his new friends. It was something that he has never done before when he still on private school. What is sport? He probably think that he would be better spending his valuable time by learning or improving his art skill. That's all, or let's say he's pretty sure that he's health enough at his age.

"Yo, freshman," Kankurou came over near to Sasori, late as usual. He took the row beside him and started the warm up with his own motion ignoring the teacher's instruction.

"Oh, you," Sasori replied coldly while seriously following the other instruction to move his biceps.

"What's up?" The squiggle boy grinned at him.

"Not bad," 

"Great," He murmured about something before sudden stared spiritedly at Sasori, "So you'll be in our team," Kankurou then stretched his legs, doing a little cantering and finally ended up with exhaling the air movements. He really didn't pay attention to what Kazuma-_sensei_ –the sport's teacher asked them for.

"What---?" Sasori halted taking another pose and stared at Kankurou before he heard someone's coming. 

"I never ask you to insert a new member in our team, Kankurou," A sudden voice sounded from Sasori's back. The voice that he has been used to although he was still a new freshman but he could exactly guess who that was.

"Oh, Gaara," Kankurou turned his head and halted his next motion, "But its okay, right? I guess this lil boy looks good,"

"Tsk," Gaara looked annoyed as he looked at Sasori's bewilderment expression.

"Besides, Lee looks injured so he can't play with us and we need a substitute for his position," The squiggle boy added.

"Hey, what're you talking about, guys?" Sasori finally got distracted over the rambling conversation that he felt like he was out of the topic.

"Tell him," Kankurou nudged the red boy Gaara along with his teasing smile. 

"You can play basket, huh?" Gaara asked through his toneless voice.

"What? Basket?" Never heard it before, but—Sasori recalled the _basket_ word in his mind. It seemed like he ever had it somewhere with Deidara back then, about something like dribbling or shooting or kinda something? He tried to remember all the things about his private school, _Ah, yeah, I guess that was basketball._ "Um, well, yeah," Sasori stuttered.

For short, Sasori really didn't want to be such an idiot before the guy he likes.

"Okay, it settled!" The squiggle shouted enthusiastically while looking at Sasori and winked. 

OooooO

"Hey! Give to Gaara! He's free!" A boy yelled at Sasori while he was dribbling the ball. 

The truth was Sasori has finally considered as one of Gaara's team –replacing their main player, Lee for basketball match against another team who was still their class mates, just a fun match as one of P.E subject.

"Sasori, shoot!" Another player who's at the same team with Sasori instructed him realizing that Sasori was perfectly able to bring the ball through the line. Just a few steps before the ring when Sasori did a little jump directing to it and sudden he threw the ball—

--and succeed. 

"Waw, Sasori-kun is cool!" Some girls who were watching them yelled from the stage, they cheered for Sasori's action a while ago, "Gosh, he's hot!" The other replied.

The whistle blew. Three points for Sasori's team and soon they continued it with another free throw. Kankurou seemed throw a little cheers toward Sasori and winked at him.

"C'mon, c'mon Sasori! Passing! Passing!" The other team member yelled at Sasori who's bringing the ball with him, he looked nervous because none of his team was in the line. Who would he pass the ball to?

"Eghhk," Sasori stopped while still dribbling the ball with him, only a few steps to the ring but he couldn't help it. The opposite team has guarded the zone strictly and he couldn't merely through it without having a partner along with him.

"Hey! Watch your back!" Sasori heard something came after him.

--Late, the ball's already taken by the opposite team and brought to the reverse line. Sasori sighed while running to the other side of the court.

Another time has passed by and Sasori's team has already succeed to retake the ball. Now is Kankurou who was dribbling the ball.

"Sasori!" Kankurou passed the ball toward Sasori, noticing that he was the only one who got near the ring. Truthfully, Sasori's rolled was the forward player knowing that he has a knack on it.

"Shoot it, dude! Shoot!" Kankurou shouted ambitiously.

"Hell! I couldn't do this!" He yelled back, there was two players hindered his way toward the ring which made him couldn't move even a step.

"Gaara! Gaara! Get it to him!" Neji – another Sasori's team member who's running after him countered.

Sasori soon made his move noticing Gaara was near him, he just need to pass it through the two players around him. He tried to jump and quickly passed the ball toward Gaara. 

But, unexpectedly one of the players pulled him from his back made him tripped and suddenly fell against someone before him.

"Heyy!" Sasori lost direction, for a glance he could see he was directing toward another player- but who?

Hurt. Stiff. But he was on the floor. Felt like he was felt above someone. Wait? Someone?

Sasori opened his eyes.

"Eghk! Gheez, what the-- hey are you okay?" A voice came through his ears.

GAARA! For a second, Sasori couldn't help his thoughts and desire for he was actually above Gaara. But it was really Gaara.

"FAULT for Sai, TIMES OUT!" The referee halted the match.

"Gosh! I'm sorry!" Sasori got up while his face was blushing. He raised while helping Gaara got up from his state.

"Way hot, dude!" Kankurou stepped toward the two boys and suddenly slapped Sasori's back.

"Hey---!" Sasori was about to snap back but he halted his words while noticing that Gaara has already left him without leaving any words.

And for another next 45 minutes they began to continue their game.

OooooO

"Woah, I never feel as this tired," Kankurou sighed, after all they have been played for the rest two hours and ended with his team came as the winner, he sat on the bench at the court side. Sasori and Gaara were also sat around him, "Anyway, you're playing good, dude!" He told Sasori who wasvstill hardly taking his breath, exhausted. They were given about ten minutes for resting before they're continuing another class.

"Oh, thanks. I'm just a beginner; I haven't been playing basketball for 2 years so I wasn't sure about playing well," The red hair shrugged while staring at Gaara, "Gaara was even cooler,"

"Oh," Gaara just stared at Sasori expressionless which made Sasori felt more nervous and turned his head toward Kankurou.

"Hahaha, that's s-ck, you're awesome! You should play more often with us, huh? Don't you think so, Gaara?"

"Hmph," The referred boy nodded, once again, with his cold face.

"Well, Gaara is the captain here, so you shouldn't wonder why he could play so great," He looked at Gaara conceitedly.

"Oh, Gaara-kun, I'm –"

"Well, I'll buy another food," Kankurou cut Sasori's next word while getting up and began to walk. He easily recognized how Sasori was about to start making his move to approach the cool boy, "Wait for me here, guys," He smirked toward Sasori with a slight grin on his face. He then simply went and left a heavy ambience between Sasori and Gaara. 

"So, what did you say?" Gaara threw the isotonic water bottle which he had drunk into the garbage and looked at Sasori. 

"Um, wanna say sorry, you know, the way I fell. Did you hurt somewhere?" Sasori replied nervously within his bold and trembling voice. However, it's just two of them, he and Gaara and yet he still didn't know what would he say. 

"I'm okay," Gaara answered, "Bit okay than yours yesterday," He smiled. What? How can he easily smile like this? _I've just seen it!_

"Oh," Sasori blushed, somehow this wasn't the conversation topic he preferred to discuss, "Yeah, I haven't said thanks to you too for that one," Sasori pretended to act more composed and tried to reduce his irritated feelings as he doesn't want to ruin this big chance with Gaara.

"You're a bit careless," Gaara added concernedly, "Watch your move next time," He advised while arising from the bench.

"Thanks," Sasori nodded.

"Let's go back to class,"

"But, how's Kankurou-kun?"

"He knows the way back himself," As Gaara arose form the bench and began to walked enter the school building while Sasori following at his back. 

OooooO

"Sasori-kun you were awesome back then," A pink haired girl greeted him as she passed at Sasori's desk when the class over.

"Oh, not at all, thanks Sakura-san," Sasori replied though he couldn't help his face was blushing. It was his first time to receive a direct compliment or he felt like he has never been acknowledged for capable on doing something.

"Wanna go home together?" She invited. 

"Um?" Surprised, but Sasori is kind of quick-thinker person for realizing that he has another intention, "Well, I have another thing to do. Perhaps, next time?"

"Oh," Sakura smiled though she couldn't hide her disappointed face, "Okay," She shrugged before she finally walked out of the class with another classmates.

"Hey, dude! Gosh, how bad of you ignoring that pretty chick Sakura," Kankurou jumped at Sasori from his desk and pounced his back eagerly.

"What do you mean?" Sasori replied while trying to resist; somehow he still felt some stiff in his body, as two days he felt for some different incidents.

"Joking," He laughed, "Hey, are you going home?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, why?" Sasori packed up the rest books into his bag and got ready to leave Kankurou.

"Don't you want to visit my place?" He bent his brows showing his unpleasant look for Sasori seemed ignoring his existence.

"Huh?" 

"Yeah, so we can talk about more things, you know I'm impressed with your basketball skill," He replied impatiently. 

"Oh, sorry, but I –" 

"You can't?" Kankurou kept frowning showing his awkward expression as he didn't like when someone refuse his invitation. 

"I mean--,"

"Kankurou, c'mon," Gaara asked him while leaving the class not paying attention toward Sasori who's fully anxious toward whatever Gaara's doing near him. 

"Ah, wait, Gaara," Kankurou was about to take his bag on his shoulder and began to pace slowly, "Anyway, I'm living with Gaara," he smirked.

_What?_ "I mean, yeah, I'm in!" Sasori hastily ran following Kankurou.

**To be continue**

OooooO

_a/n: Comment please, let me know you XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n: I'm back!! Trust me I won't drop this story, but please give me more time since I've been so busy. Thank you for all the reviews so far. I love you all guys… And hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"So how's everything?" Came to hear a half aged lady's voice from the phone.

"All fine, oba-sama," Deidara replied.

"You should know, I want to make sure that you really pay much of your care toward my only grandson, aren't you?"

"I've told you, all fine. Young master is enjoying his current life and there's nothing better to see his progression than other things," Stuttered for a sudden interrogation for this past an hour made Deidara lost control, irritated and confused toward the person he's been talked to on the phone.

"Good, I'm looking forward for your next report," Sounded relieved but seemed that the other voice hasn't intended to end their both conversation, ignoring Deidara's voice who's obviously didn't feel comfortable to be asked to much.

"Sure,"

"And still, you're not causing such improper act, right?" Deidara shocked hearing the last word, his hand was shaking while holding the phone.

"Improper – act?"

There was a silent moment suddenly, but Deidara really didn't know about how to react for sure. It wasn't thing he didn't understand, but it was surely thing he wouldn't answer to such a person like the one he has been talking to.

"Okay, fine, it looks that you still keep your words toward my Sasori," The lady replied straightly breaking the awkwardness between these two.

"Yes, Oba-sama," A straight certainty came among Deidara's nervousness.

His words? He began to remember.

Perhaps. It's his promise.

"Well, then, I guess that's all. Keep informing about my grandson condition,"

"I will," Unconsciousness, Deidara nodded respectfully toward the phone forgetting that actually no one could see him.

-CLICK-

The phone hung up. The blonde ponytail sighed while leaning at the wall; he seemed having a hard time back and his tensed expression clearly seen from his look. It was Sasori's grandmother who was on the phone earlier. The only Sasori's remained family after his parent died because an accident.

Deidara could remember it clearly about those pasts. The past that has caused his life's became linked with Sasori.

"Yes, it was the day," He said to himself.

Seemed noticing more important thing, the blonde blew his daydream and looked at the time. It was already late and his young master hasn't arrived from his school.

"Master, where are you--?"

--

"Just come in, dude," The squiggle boy let Sasori to enter his apartment unit; behind him Gaara followed the red haired entering the room. For a result after their basketball match, Sasori wouldn't think any of it to ignore invitation to every thing about Gaara, though he was wondering all the time when the three of them walked together toward the apartment, why Kankurou asked him to, and why Gaara--

"I wonder, or I've just noticed this, do you guys – I mean, you both – live together?" Sasori stuttered as he began to think and guessed if what he think was right. Some part of his mind felt mixed of anxious and guilty, try to roll his own perception and jumped for a thousand conclusions expecting a right answer about Gaara's sex orientation.

It's just that asking such personal question probably may hurt and insult Kankurou and Gaara, but no matter what he really wanted to know the fact within it. And some part of him felt so terribly happy. If what he thought was right, so, he should have some chance to go after Gaara.

"It's not your business," A blonde ponytail girl came from the opposite side of the room and seemed to greet Gaara with her caring smile which is looked mannered on Sasori, or it was the thing that Sasori could think.

Come to remain, she was the girl he met when he was sneaking over Gaara at the park back then. Yes! Sasori remembered it. She was the girl who gave Gaara her _bento_, and he hates it.

"Excuse me," Ignoring all of his dejected thoughts, Sasori was a person which can control himself totally, so to make such an apologizing words weren't too difficult too him.

"No, no, Temari, you've been too straight. He's Sasori, you remember him, right? The silly guy who we found fell at the park," Kankurou came to between the two of them, he could see Sasori's face whose began to show his sulked expression and however Kankurou smirked while watching onto that but he was taking the responsible for asking Sasori to come with him.

"Oh, you," She sighed while turning his head off and walked passing Sasori toward the pantry, "I thought you were one of another Gaara's friends who try to smash him," She looked preparing something over the dining table ashamedly but still reluctant to admit it.

"What?" Another words and Sasori couldn't ever think what's the reason causing he's been treated so sensitively. What's this point about?

"Stop it, Temari,"

"Sorry," The girl called Temari rubbed Gaara's hair and Sasori noticed that she was preparing dinner for every of them there (if Sasori could consider that he was asked for a dinner), "Anyway, I've cooked so you don't need to reserve that pizza, yesterday's one was suck," She chuckled.

"Come on," Kankurou asked Sasori to move toward pantry. He let Sasori took his seat beside Gaara, while he sat in another side before him.

For a while everyone was enjoying their meals, no one said something or there was no one began the conversation. Silent but the clanging of the tablespoons.

"How it tastes?" Temari asked toward Sasori, tried to resolve her early bad attitudes toward the red haired.

"Not bad," Kankurou smiled and winked as he knew what Sasori would say for sure of 'don't tell her the truth!'. Sasori smirked for reply.

"Umm, may I ask something?" Felt that he has already accepted though it was only by Kankurou and Temari.

"Okay, go on, I guess," Temari agreed.

"You said that you were accusing me of someone who wants to break Gaara-"

"YOU--!!" Gaara stood up cut Sasori's words, pounded on the table and directly walked out from the dining room. Everyone saw him but no one tried to halt him. Sasori turned his head toward Kankurou hoping that he was about to call him back but he didn't and continue his own meals.

"Uh-oh, I'm – I'm – sorry, Gaara-kun," The red haired was about to followed him.

"Just let him go," Temari stopped Sasori, "He used to act strange since we lost our parents," The girl also seemed irresponsive toward Gaara when told about his condition.

"Our parents- you said?"

"Gah, brat, hasn't you noticed it? We're brothers sisters, and what are you expecting more things about us?" The other boy snapped back hitting Sasoris' plate with his pork. Still with the same smirk, Kankurou tried to not hurt Sasori's feeling.

Sasori himself has already realized that he has already caused lots of fuss this whole day which he couldn't avoid it and he didn't know why.

"What?!" So he was wrong? But isn't great? The fact that Gaara wasn't someone for Kankurou. Sasori kept thinking, musing over with his own deep perception. But—was it decreasing his own chance?

"Well, it's been 15 years since we've just lived together without another family member. We're having hard times, but the most one was Gaara himself," Temari began her story while looking at Kankurou for he directly nodded submitting his permission.

"What was happening?"

"Gaara became such a quiet person, anti-social, and we even never able to read his mind. The fact is he keeps suspecting himself for the only one who caused the accident, but of course we all know it was wrong. So—"

"I'm sorry, but how did your parents died?"

"Killed," Sasori gaped at Temari after hearing those words. His mind went blank as he felt so unready for a moment he has just had.

--

"Okay, what's for this number?" Kankurou was about to jot some thing on his note book. He have finished their dinner and did their homework in the living room with Sasori, tried to work together but the result that he was asking all the answers to Sasori so far. Temari wasn't with them also with Gaara who hasn't appeared since his indignation earlier.

"It should be x y2 + 5y – 6," The red haired answered languidly.

"Ah, yeah your right," Kankurou wrote the answer on his book cheeringly, "Another 5 questions and we're done," He chuckled.

"Um, but Gaara hasn't come out from his room since then,"

"Hmm, yeah, it's really him; he may come in a few moments," He smiled trying to settle down his friend's nervousness.

Another 30 minutes has gone but Gaara still hasn't come up from his door and it began to distract Sasori's feelings, within his guilty conscience and his pretension to get along more with Gaara.

"I'll go to see Gaara, where's his room?" He tried to raise from the sofa and about to leave Kankurou.

"That way," He sighed, "Just turn right and you'll find a door at the corner. It's his room," He explained.

"Thanks,"

Sasori walked carefully toward the direction Kankurou has told him earlier until he finally found Gaara's room. He saw a wooden door and there were a little plank hanging on it written 'Our lovely brother's room', it should be Temari's works, Sasori presumed. Slowly lifted his hand and made a little knock.

"Gaara," The red haired whispered, "Are you there?" but no answer, he kept knocking the door, louder this time, "Would you let me in?" but still no reply from the room's owner. Sasori then turned the handle and slowly opened the door to check whether Gaara wasn't falling asleep or he was doing something else.

Unexpectedly, he found Gaara was snuggling over on the carpet beside his bed; Silent while staring over the window expecting something to cover him.

"Gaara?!" Sasori walked toward Gaara's about.

"Just shut the door!" He noticed Sasori's presence and quickly yelled made the red haired shuddered and began to close the door behind him and continue his step moving toward Gaara's.

It felt strange. Or it was actually thing that Sasori felt for he could see another Gaara's hidden expression. He would never think that the Gaara he has known for this few months could show his pale and deep sorrow that he would never show it to others or everyone at school.

"Are you okay?" Sasori bent down toward Gaara, then he could clearly see that Gaara was a fragile person that he would never expect it before.

"Of course, dummy," Sasori frowned hearing Gaara's cold reply, tried to be a tough person for himself against all the fact that Sasori was there seeing his undignified condition.

"Liar," He glared onto him, "What are you doing here?" Sasori countered.

"This is my room, and who are you to be here?" He snapped back.

"Well- you aren't suppose to say that, me and Kankurou were worrying about you," It was actually him for sure who worried over Gaara but it was obvious that he needed to state 'Kankurou' name to support his reason.

"You're wasting your time," He turned his head off of Sasori and tried to stand up facing Sasori whose now as the same tall as him.

"I'm your friend,"

"And what a friend like you wants from me?" Flashy eyes appeared from Gaara's face as he felt irritated for Sasori's pedantic act; he wanted to drive Sasori out from his room but seemed that the person before him wasn't as easy as he thought.

They both stared each other. No words and silent.

"I just—"

"Just go home and forget all the things you have heard all this day," Gaara placed his right index finger on Sasori's forehead tried to push him so he won't bear to stay here any longer.

"I won't," A straight reply came out from Sasori's lips.

"What?"

"I told you, I'm your friend,"

"There's no point about your silly reason, I never ask you to be my friend and I never think that me myself would need a friend to comfort me, and I feel enough that I can support myself within all my loneliness –" Gaara stopped his last words. He removed his hands from Sasori and placed it onto his lips noticing that he was saying wrong words.

"Loneliness?" Sasori repeated.

"It's—It's not your business, just GO!!" Quickly turned his body against Gaara and shouted for a deep word which has caused him felt more uncomfortable and for a feeling that he didn't want to show it anyone, even his brother or sister not to mention, he didn't want Sasori to be here.

"I told you I won't," Sasori persisted, forgetting his desire to know more about Gaara. This time wasn't merely about a chance but suddenly he started to look Gaara in a different sight and he was wondering. What would it be.

"You're such an annoying person," Tried to control his voice but unfortunately, it was trembling and Sasori could hear it clearly.

"And you're not as tough as you think of yourself," Sasori moved closer toward Gaara placing his hands on Gaara's back and reach his shoulder for turning Gaara's body.

"You don't know about me," He spoke frightened.

"Then let me know more about you," Sasori calmed his voice, almost whisper so it was only Gaara who could hear him, a slight and warm smile looked upon his face and somehow it was felt enjoyable for Gaara.

"You—"

They both eyes finally met try to understand each other intention for real as Sasori pulled Gaara into his arms and hugged him so much with his caring. It was a deep feeling between these two and Sasori wouldn't do more for his own sake.

For this was a good beginning for both of them and a promise that since now he would never leave this precious person away from him.

He tried to tighten and pulled Gaara's fragile body into him when suddenly he realized that Gaara was crying over his shoulder.

--

"I'm home, Deidara," No one greeted him when Sasori walked in throughout his terrace. It was late at night and Deidara should have prepared him a dinner and wait for him, but why he didn't hear any voice.

Sasori entered his living room and finally found that Deidara was sleeping on the dining table, the dinner was already prepared though it's already cold and he didn't know whether his assistant has eaten his own meals.

"You've been waiting for me? Idiot," Sasori murmured on Deidara's small ear.

"Master?" Slowly the blonde opened his eyes, "I'm – I'm sorry, I-" Realizing his master was watching his unmannered attitude for falling asleep on the dining table scared him.

"It's okay, just return to your room," Sasori answered coldly.

"Master, have you eaten?" Deidara arose from his seat and pull a chair so Sasori could sit but he refused it quickly.

"Um—"

"You haven't--right?" Tried to guess though he has been used for his master rejection but he didn't care about it.

"I'm full,"

"I will accompany you to eat," Deidara still placed his hands on the chair expecting his master would sit next to him this time. The blonde was quiet realized toward his selfish demeanor but he couldn't help himself that he always feels so happy every time his master spends small times for him enjoying whatever his cooking.

"But—" Sasori endured his words when saw how Deidara smiled to him. There was a straight feeling the he didn't sure what it was, but to remember that he spent his whole day with Gaara and forgetting about how Deidara's presence really insulted him.

"Thank you," Sasori nodded and it was a quick moment before he took a seat Deidara offered him, his assistant reached him and hugged his young master with his affection that he must quiet sure for no one would able to give his only master a perfect attention as himself.

_Master, master, perhaps I would break my promise for not loving you…_

**-To be continue-**

_a/n : review please no matter what would you say _


End file.
